As well known in the art, a bait reel includes a reel frame, a spool rotatably mounted in the reel frame and winding a fishing line, a handle installed at one side surface of the reel frame and rotation-driving the spool, and a side cover coupled to an opposite side surface of the reel frame.
A backlash prevention apparatus is included and installed within the side cover. The backlash prevention apparatus is an apparatus prepared for controlling a rotation of the spool rotating at a high speed in a process of casting a lure, a bait, etc., thus preventing a fishing line from being excessively undone and getting entangled with the spool.
As the conventional art related with the backlash prevention apparatus, three methods can be exemplified as follows.
The first is a method of braking a spool by generating a friction of a brake shoe using the centrifugal force. This method is troublesome because having to inevitably separate a side cover to change a braking power in the spool during fishing and also, has a problem that the separated side cover may be lost or destroyed.
The second is a method of adjusting a position of a brake ring triggering a friction with a brake shoe without adjusting the brake shoe such that it can apply a braking power to a spool without separating a side cover. In this method, a space of the side cover is limited and thus, there is a problem of not being capable of differentially controlling a braking power of the spool through several steps.
The third is a method of applying a braking power to a spool that uses a magnetic force, without separating a side cover. This method has a problem that, when a high braking power is given to the spool, a rotation of a handle gets heavy by a magnetic force even in a state of winding a fishing line not casting.